Apoyo
by MittaM
Summary: Las pocas horas que quedan al terminar un juicio


Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

**Apoyo**

Era terrible la parte del día que restaba luego de un juicio. No importa si se ganaba o se perdía, era una lucha continua en la que no se tiene intención de perder. No sabia si ese era el caso de la ofensiva, pero en cuando a ser defensor, siempre existía un escenario de tensión, de suspenso, de tormento que obliga a la mente y la voluntad a esforzarse por sobreponerse, por mirar fuera del paradigma, por ayudar a que la verdad salga a flote.

Incluso una tarde como esta, en la que se salía de una victoria merecida, y un cliente inocente, lo que queda en cuerpo y mente para celebrar y descansar son los despojos de una persona que ha estado al borde de los sentido por los últimos 3 días lidiando con testigos, buscando evidencias, confrontando objeciones, revelando contradicciones y encontrando la verdad.

Mientras bebía agua fría, Phoenix colocaba el vaso en su cabeza cada cierto tiempo para ayudar a relajarse. Sentía una extraña sensación de alivio cada vez que el sentía el golpe frío en la cabeza. Quizás era porque le ayudaba a olvidar pensamientos erráticos, y lo ayudaba a mantenerse atento.

Sentado de forma cansada sobre el sofá de la oficina, miro hacia un lado, y vio la planta mascota de Mia, Charlie. Era curioso como a veces una persona podía envidiar la vida de una planta, como uno desearía estar descansando en el mismo sitio, esperando a ser atendido, mimado y ser regado con agua. De hecho, creía que no era el único que cambiaria unos días de agitada vida por los de una planta. De seguro no estaba solo en ese pensamiento.

-Nick. ¿Por qué miras a Charlie con esa cara? Ven a comer, o me terminare todo esto yo sola.

Phoenix volteo lentamente hacia donde venia la voz, mientras bebía un trago de agua. Sentada en la silla del escritorio, colocando de forma descuidada las hamburguesas que habían comprado de camino a la oficina sobre el escritorio, su asistente, Maya, comía dinámicamente, mientras invitaba con la mano a que Phoenix tomara la suya.

-¿Asistente?

Phoenix no se sorprendió al hacerse esa pregunta en su mente. De hecho, muchas veces había surgido esa pregunta. Algunas veces cuando tenían tiempo de ocio en la oficina, los días feriados, y en la mayor parte de los casos, en las tardes agotadoras después de un juicio.

Así como muchas veces se ha hecho esa pregunta, muchas veces había venido la misma respuesta. Maya no era solo una ayudante.

En efecto, Maya había sido un apoyo incondicional en diversos casos. Aunque su imaginación era muy grande y tomaba con poca seriedad algunas cosas, estaba ahí para el tanto en el trabajo como en su día a día.

Desde que Mia había muerto, el y Maya tenían una unión. Aunque la situación en la que se habían conocido por primera vez fue muy difícil, su relación era sólida y especial. habían pocas cosas que no hicieran uno al lado de otro. Ella era una gran amiga y asistente. Irremplazable. Era un lazo tan fuerte como si un hermano cuidara de una hermana pequeña, incluso mucho mayor.

Phoenix salio de su reflexión interna y volvió a enfocarse en Maya, la cual lo miraba con una cara de confusión e impaciencia, amenazando con una mano la hamburguesa restante. No pudo evitar sonreírle mientras se dejaba hundir en el sofá. No tenia problemas en dejar que Maya comiera su parte. De hecho, estaba seguro de que armaría una discusión usando como pretexto que la había exigido demasiado tarde.

-Puedes comerla si quieres.

-¡Error Nick! Ya era muy tarde de cualquier forma. –Respondió Maya sonriente, mientras acercaba la hamburguesa hacia ella. Phoenix volvió a sonreír al ver que su premonición se había cumplido.

-Que amable de su parte señor Nick. Concederle un deseo a Maya de forma tan natural y humilde. ¡Es tan hermoso complacer a alguien especial!

Phoenix trago repentinamente el sorbo de agua que tenia cuando escucho la mala interpretación de Pearl. Su infantil y alegre voz provenía del baño, al igual que un constante cepillar. De seguro lo estaba limpiando nuevamente. No había día que se le olvidara.

Pearl era otra persona muy unida a la vida de Phoenix. Al igual que Maya, Pearl perdió a alguien importante en una situación difícil. Era difícil pensar como aquella niña debía sentirse cuando recordaba que su madre estaba en la cárcel. De seguro intentaba no pensar mucho en ello.

De hecho, quizás ya no pensaba en eso en ningún momento. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba fuera de su casa. Aunque vivía en villa Kurain, hacia todo lo posible por estar con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenia sentido; la única familia que tenia se encontraba aquí en la ciudad, su prima Maya. Al igual que con Maya, Phoenix veía en Pearl una hermana menor, leal, servicial y confiable. Era una niña muy dulce y dinámica, aunque era capaz de confundir algunas cosas del mundo fuera de su villa, como en este caso.

-¡Pearly! Ese comentario fue totalmente innecesario. De igual manera Nick no iba a comer¿Cierto Nick?

-Exactamente –Respondió Phoenix de forma indiferente, sabiendo el resultado de cualquier posible objeción. Miro hacia la ventana y observo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse -. Pearls¿No deberías irte mientras aun esta afuera el sol?

-Muy cierto señor Nick. Terminare aquí en un instante –Respondió Pearl, mientras el ritmo del cepillar aumento considerablemente.

Así como había prometido, al cabo de unos minutos Pearl salio del baño lista para irse. Phoenix sabia que cuando entrara al baño lo encontraría de forma impecable. Pearl era muy dedicada y hacia las cosas bien, era una de sus mejores cualidades.

-Adiós Maya. –Exclamo Pearl -. Y Señor Nick, lamento haber estado aquí. De seguro he interrumpido el tiempo que querían estar juntos.

Phoenix se asomo en el sofá para mirar a Pearl, la cual cubría su rostro en forma vergonzosa mientras sonreía de forma picara. Cada vez que tenia ese pensamiento de Phoenix y Maya hacia el mismo gesto. Aunque tenia la idea equivocada, siempre era agradable ver ese rostro tan lindo.

Sin esperar a escuchar cualquier queja o defensa, Pearl salio por la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Phoenix siempre le insistía que la acompañaría a la estación de trenes, pero Pearl se negaba rotundamente, insistiendo en que seria una falta de educación pedirle algo tan egoísta, aunque no había nada del otro mundo en llevarla.

Phoenix se levanto y se dirigió a la nevera en la esquina de la oficina. Saco el jarro de agua y volvió a llenar el vaso. Miro de reojo a Maya en lo que guardaba nuevamente el jarro. había terminado su hamburguesa, y había continuado inmediatamente con la de Phoenix. Era una mujer con mucho apetito, más del que parecía normal. No estaba tomando nada en lo absoluto, por lo que se imaginaba si en algún momento sentía sed, o acaso su mente solo se enfocaba en comer y nada mas.

Pensó por un momento en el detective Gumshoe. Era una persona dedicada a su trabajo y siempre se esforzaba al máximo, aunque su condición de trabajo era muy difícil, y el salario muy malo. Nunca había ido a su casa, pero por las anécdotas lastimosas de Gumshoe su modo de vida debía ser de pura supervivencia. Quizás en ese momento, Maya estaba cenando lo que Gumshoe comería en un día entero, quizás más.

Phoenix se había quedado de pie mirando la ventana. Aunque era seguro que un cliente no aparecería después de un caso, su oficina tenía un horario, y debía quedarse hasta que fuese la hora de cerrar. Ese era otro de los inconvenientes de los días post-juicios: La espera para volver a casa era muy tormentosa.

Aquella costumbre de cumplir el horario lo había adquirido de su mentora, Mia. En sus tiempos juntos, Phoenix se quedaba observando la ventana de forma penosa durante horas, esperando que sea hora de irse, pero Mia siempre estaba sentada pacientemente, analizando casos antiguos o leyendo libros y actas. Nunca rogaba porque el día terminara; cumplía con el compromiso de su trabajo y salía a la misma hora todos los días, cosa que Phoenix no tenía opción. Aunque el habito de mirar la ventana no había desaparecido, no necesitaba a nadie que le recordara que tenia un compromiso en esa oficina mientras este dentro del horario de trabajo.

volvió a mirar el escritorio, y se dio cuenta que Maya no estaba sentada. Probablemente estaba en la sala de espera de los clientes esperando la hora de irse. Como en casos anteriores, los residuos de la comida los había dejado sobre el escritorio. Aunque Pearl seguro lo limpiaría en la mañana, no entendía porque Maya no podía recordarse de algo tan simple como botar la basura que creaba, especialmente basura de comida.

Tomo las bolsas de papel y se dirigió al baño. Prefería no botarlas en el cesto de la oficina, pues podía terminar con grasa y una que otra sustancia, haciendo que botar los papeles y documentos inútiles fuera más difícil y desagradable. El baño de la oficina era la mejor opción, ya que no llegaría hasta su casa con fundas de comida en la mano.

Al entrar al baño se llevo un inesperado susto. Aunque la puerta estaba sin seguro, Maya se encontraba adentro. Se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una de las paredes del baño, colocado por Mia con el fin de uno poder revisarse y arreglarse.

-No te preocupes Nick. Puedes entrar –Invito Maya al ver como Phoenix se retiraba discretamente. Por primera vez, Phoenix vio que Maya no tenia puesto su camisón púrpura con blanco étnico de su villa. Lo tenía colgado del toallero, por lo que solo estaba en su blusa interior, mientras se miraba de diferentes formas en diferentes poses.

Phoenix tubo la intención de solo ir a botar las bolsas, pero al entrar se vio enfocado en la imagen de Maya. Al parecer, el camisón anchaba su figura, pero sin este puesto, el cuerpo de Maya se dibujaba con mayor facilidad. Aunque no era muy alta, tenía el cuerpo muy bien distribuido. No era tan voluptuosa como su hermana mayor, pero había una belleza propia de ella. Aunque ya se había dado la idea con solo ver su rostro, ahora que veía su cuerpo con mayor detalle, se afirmo a si mismo que Maya era una chica hermosa, y con el tiempo solo mejoraría, eso era seguro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Nick? –Pregunto Maya repentinamente, al ver en el reflejo del espejo como Phoenix se había quedado de pie detrás de ella de forma inmóvil.

-Presionándote. Esta es la única manera de que te des prisa para irnos de aquí.

Phoenix agradeció con todas sus fuerzas por los reflejos que tenia gracias a su profesión. No tubo que tardar mas de unos segundos para tener una explicación que justificara el porque estaba aun ahí.

-Nunca debes apresurar a una dama Nick. Que descortés –Replico Maya con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo -. Nick¿Crees que estoy gorda?

-¿En verdad eso importa ahora mismo?

-¡Nick! Sabes lo importante que es que una dama mantenga una buena figura. ¿Qué dices¿Esta frente a ti una esbelta y delgada mujer?

Phoenix gruño ante la nueva petición de Maya. Saco la cabeza y miro el reloj de la oficina. Faltaban pocos minutos para cerrar. Se sintió frustrado consigo mismo por querer cumplir correctamente el compromiso que tenia con el negocio, por lo que se vio obligado a responder. Entro nuevamente la cabeza y miro a Maya, quien se había volteado y lo miraba de frente.

Con solo verla unos segundos pensó en lo ridículo de aquella pregunta. Como había analizado cuando la vio al entrar al baño, la figura de Maya estaba en perfecto estado. Verdaderamente era extraño debido a la dieta y el apetito de ella, pero sus dimensiones encajaban perfectamente en proporción, como si de una muñeca se tratase.

Phoenix pensó en un momento en la respuesta. Era lógico que no podía decirle de forma tan directa lo que pensaba de su figura, o al menos eso creía. Se froto el rostro con la mano y miro a Maya con una fingida mirada de indiferencia.

-De seguro es la ropa, aunque también debe ser suerte. Parece que todo lo que comes se va al lugar correcto.

Aquella respuesta, lejos de cumplir con lo deseado, hizo que Maya fuese hasta donde estaba Phoenix y lo sujetara de la mano con un rostro de incredulidad:

-¿Estas diciendo que tengo grasa acumulada? No puedo creerlo Nick. No eres capas siquiera de darle un pequeño cumplido a una mujer.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Maya arrastro a Phoenix dentro del baño hacia donde estaba el espejo. Se paro frente a el e hizo que Phoenix se parara detrás de ella. Tomo por detrás las manos de Phoenix y las llevo hacia su cintura, colocándolas con firmeza.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pregunto Phoenix sorprendido

-Hago que pienses en lo que acabas de decir –Respondió Maya secamente, soltando sus manos de las de Phoenix, dejando que este quedara sujetando su cintura.

Las manos de Phoenix parecieron quedarse pegadas a la cintura de Maya, incapaces de moverlas un solo milímetro. Sentía un extraño frío interior, a la vez que sus músculos se tensaban inconcientemente. En el espejo se dio cuenta de la mueca que tenia en el rostro, pero no podía evitarlo. había sido sorprendido por la situación, y ahora estaba en ella en contra de su voluntad.

Con las manos de Phoenix aun en su cintura, Maya volvió a cambiar de posición. Su boca dibujo una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió el roce de las manos de Phoenix en ella.

-¿No tienes nada que decir Nick? –Pregunto Maya sonriente, mientras volvía a cambiar de posición, sintiendo la rigidez de las manos de Phoenix cada vez que sentía el rozar del uno con el otro.

Así como había dicho Maya de forma inconciente, Phoenix se encontró incapaz de decir una sola palabra. No sentía un nudo en la garganta, sino que las palabras no parecían organizarse en su cabeza. Sentía un bloqueo de ideas y de razonamiento, aunque algo que si razonaba de forma inconciente era el sentir el tacto de Maya con cada movimiento.

-¿Quizás un "Tienes razón Maya", o quizas un "estas muy linda Maya"?

Mientras hacia estas preguntas, Maya no podía evitar mirar en el reflejo del espejo el rostro de Phoenix, el cual parecía reflejar una lucha interna que tenia consigo mismo. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella, giro la cabeza ligeramente y oculto su rostro de forma tímida. Maya no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

Aunque habían pasado unos minutos, Maya estaba segura de que para Phoenix había pasado una eternidad. No había movido un solo músculo desde que lo había atraído hacia ella. Pensó que no era justo seguir atormentándolo, además de que sabía que quería llegar a su casa. No era necesario ser tan insensible.

-Se hará tarde Nick. Mañana empezamos temprano.

Al decir esto, Maya tenía pensado tomar su camisón del toallero. Cuando empezó a moverse, al sentirse sujeta repentinamente hizo que se detuviera al momento.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Maya bajo la cabeza levemente.

Incapaz de poder volver a mirarla nuevamente siquiera por el reflejo, Phoenix sujeto delicadamente la cintura de Maya. sintió la suavidad de su piel a través de la tela de la blusa, lo cual hizo que soltara un suspiro contenido. Lentamente, se acerco un poco hacia Maya, hasta que su pecho toco su espalda suavemente.

Maya apretó suavemente sus puños cuando sintió el contacto con Phoenix. Sentía la presión de su pecho cada vez que respiraba, y aun con la ropa de ambos de por medio, podía sentir suavemente el latir de su corazón. Levanto un poco la mirada, y cuando encontró sus ojos en el reflejo volvió a bajarla un tanto apenada.

-Estas linda Maya, pero por el hecho de que sea cierto no significa que tenga que decirlo.

Al decir estas palabras, Phoenix tuvo el presentimiento de que tendría respuesta. Aunque había dicho la verdad ante su juicio, sintió que fue muy directo y poco sutil, pero prefería decirlo de esa manera, así no quedaban palabras a medias.

Phoenix respeto el silencio que recibió a cambio. No era necesario esperar una respuesta por parte de Maya. además, sabiéndolo de forma conciente, quería quedarse de esa forma un poco mas. Después de todo Maya era una persona importante para el, importante y especial.

-Nick¿Extrañas a mi hermana?

Maya levanto nuevamente el rostro. Su mirada se encontró con la de Phoenix de nuevo, y esta vez se quedo observándolo detenidamente. Phoenix se había encontrado un poco sorprendido por la respuesta, pero Maya insistió:

-Mia. La extrañas¿Cierto?

Ahora era Phoenix quien se vio presionado por la mirada de Maya. No era su propia mirada de curiosidad o indiferencia, sino una mirada asertiva, atenta.

-Si. La extraño mucho –Respondió Phoenix luego de un pequeño tiempo de silencio.

-Era alguien importante para ti¿Cierto Nick?

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar Maya –Pregunto Phoenix al intentar entender el cuestionamiento de Maya

-Ella era una buena abogada. Era fuerte, decidida, inteligente. Te enseño lo mejor que pudo, y aun estando muerta, sigue siendo una gran ayuda para ti¿Cierto?

Phoenix guardo silencio. sintió algo tocando sus manos, las cuales aun reposaban en la cintura de Maya. Se dio cuenta que se trataban de las manos de ella, las cuales entrelazaron sus dedos con los de el. Su tacto era gentil y calido.

-Yo quisiera ser como ella Nick. En verdad que si. Siempre soy algo despistada, y no soy capaz de llevar una investigación al mismo paso.

Intento intervenir en esa línea de pensamiento de Maya, pero esta continuo sin darle oportunidad, apretando un poco las manos sobre las de el.

-Incluso desde el mundo espiritual, Mia puede ayudarte mucho mas que todo el tiempo que yo pueda invertirle en una investigación.

-Maya…

-Pero quiero que sepas algo Nick. Estoy agradecida, en verdad que lo estoy. Incluso el momento en que te conocí fue un momento incomodo para ti. He sido una distracción y un obstáculo en muchas investigaciones, lo se sin que nadie tenga que decírmelo.

-No, eso no es…

-Quizás no pienses así Nick, pero no importa, lo único que quiero es que sepas lo que pienso dentro de mí. Quizás nunca llene el vacío que dejo mi hermana, pero estaré aquí a tu lado Nick. Aunque no sea mucho, al menos te daré mi compañía, mi atención. Es lo mínimo, y quizás lo único que puedo hacer, pero quiero hacerlo.

Phoenix miro a Maya en el espejo. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban. Reflejaba tanto deseo y tan buena intención, que pareciese que fuese a llorar por la emoción.

-Gracias por escucharme Nick. Ahora despierta, se hace tarde. Siempre tengo que esperar por ti.

Sin sentir la presión por la cual era sostenida, Maya se deslizo de entre las manos de Phoenix. Tomo su camisón del toallero y sin mirar atrás, salio baño lentamente.

Phoenix se quedo de pie en silencio mirando la puerta del baño. Pensó por un momento en lo que había dicho Maya. Intento recordar lo mejor que pudo cada palabra que dijo, y cual era exactamente el sentimiento con el que se estaba expresando.

Cuando hubo recapitulado y recordado toda la conversación, Phoenix soltó un suspiro. No tenia ni la menor idea de cuan equivocada estaba Maya. Salio del baño y antes de salir de la oficina, le dio un último vistazo con la poca luz solar que aun quedaba.

Era cierto, Mia se había ido, y al hacerlo dejo un gran vacío, no solo para el, sino para muchas personas. Phoenix siempre estuvo agradecido de haber sido entrenado por alguien tan inteligente, audaz y fuerte como Mia, pero ahora ya no estaba, y no había otra forma de ver las cosas.

Quizás Maya no era igual que Mia, pero eso no importaba, nunca importo. Mientras pudiese recordar las veces que estuvo a su lado en alguna investigación, las veces que lo ayudo a encontrar pistas, o incluso a llevarlo al camino correcto por medio de una corazonada, no era necesario pensar en sus comentarios sin sentido, sus distracciones y sus ocurrencias. De hecho, si no las tuviera, no seria la misma Maya, y eso si seria una lastima, pues ya no seria la misma persona con la que simpatizaba y a quien quería tanto.

Se acerco al escritorio y organizo los papeles que vería en la mañana. Acaricio algunas hojas de Charlie. Apago las luces y cerro la puerta de la oficina. Wright & Co. había cerrado por el día de hoy.

Fin.

**_Notas_**

Primero que nada, esta en obligacion dar las gracias por haber llegado hasta el final. Se agradece mucho.

Me gustaria decir unas palabras en torno a este fic.

Al jugar Phoenix Wright no pude notar pero sentirme un tanto incomodo con la interaccion que ocurria. Quizas sea producto de la cultura oriental, la cual paso traducida de esa forma en la version en ingles del juego, pero siempre he sentido algo molesta la forma de ser de Phoenix y de Maya, entre algunas otras cosas irrelevantes en el momento.

Aunque Maya viene siendo una ayuda en tu investigacion, siento que la forma en la que la presentan es muy atontada, y a veces ridicula. Asimismo, la actitud y algunas respuestas en torno a las acciones de Maya por parte de Phoenix son algo insensibles y a veces groseras.

Claro esta, esa es mi forma de ver las cosas en ese juego. Notese que el fic intenta refleja esas caracteristicas en ambos personajes, ya que intento siempre reflejar lo mas posible los personajes a su realidad. Quizas por eso muchos lectores vean el fic un tanto... ¿desanimado, seria la palabra exacta?, ya que hise lo posible por mantener la situacion en el contorno real.

Por cierto, tube un ligero problema mientras estaba haciendo este fic, por lo que tengo la ligera duda que hubieron cosas que se escaparon de mi revision. Si se encuentra alguna incoherencia o algo fuera de su lugar, por favor hagalo saber.

Eso es todo. Nuevamente gracias por leer.


End file.
